Élémentaires
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Le récit de cinq frères et sœurs, nés demi-dieux: les épreuves qui les attendent pour enfin trouver leur place dans le monde.
1. Prologue

Tous les enfants de Ceiris naquirent sur Alysia. D'abord les jumelles, blondes aux teints pâles, héritage d'un père qui n'était pas le compagnon qu'elle avait choisi mais l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il y avait très longtemps. Elle les baptisa dans l'ordre Maëlie et Misty. Une seule chose les différenciait: l'ainée, Maëlie, ouvrit des yeux jaune orangé qui deviendraient parfois dorés, tandis que les yeux de Misty, la cadette, étaient d'un pâle gris tout aussi lumineux.

Sa troisième fille, Anaxa, vint au monde quand les jumelles eurent cinq ans. Fille cette fois d'Élysio, son compagnon, elle était aussi brune que l'était actuellement Ceiris. En grandissant, la ressemblance se fit de plus en plus frappante entre la mère et la fille, si ce n'était de vagues reflets rouges dans les yeux gris de la fillette. Elle était liée à la terre, comprit très tôt Ceiris, à la fois heureuse et dépitée. Sa fille était comme elle, alors que ses pouvoirs auraient pu se manifester de n'importe quelle manière, et cela avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients que cela comporterait.

Le quatrième enfant fut un fils, qu'Élysio baptisa Alkhar. Trois ans plus jeune qu'Anaxa, le garçon avait le même teint basané et les cheveux châtains foncés, mais il hérita des yeux bleus de son père, ce qui fut un soulagement pour sa mère qu'elle ne put expliquer. Cela ne changerait en rien la forme de la magie qu'il développerait, mais ces yeux bleus lui semblaient bon signe.

La cinquième enfant fut une fille, deux ans après la naissance d'Alkhar. Sa petite Dyra, aux cheveux noirs de son père et aux yeux bleus. Dès sa naissance, Ceiris sut qu'elle serait sa dernière enfant. Elle ne comprit que plus tard, vers les quatre ans de Dyra, lorsqu'elle manifesta enfin des pouvoirs. Elle avait mis au monde le feu et la lumière qui transparaissaient dans les yeux de ses jumelles, la terre en la personne d'une petite fille presque identique à elle, l'eau sous les traits de son unique fils et maintenant, le vent.

-J'aimerais partir, exposa-t-elle, un jour, à Élysio.

Alysia était magnifique, elle ne l'avait jamais nié. Mais il y avait d'autres mondes où la magie n'existait pas aux yeux des gens et où les légendes n'étaient que légendes, d'autres mondes où ils n'auraient pas besoin de se cacher… et sans même que Ceiris l'exprime, Élysio savait ce qu'elle craignait. Ses enfants métisses qui grandissaient au sein d'un monde créé par des dieux si différents, si loin de leurs réelles origines… et pire encore, les jumelles qui risquaient chaque jour de vouloir en apprendre davantage sur leur véritable père.

…

Bien que nous aimons à croire qu'Élysio a quitté de son plein gré son monde natal pour les quelques années qui ont suivies, ce jour-là, la décision de Ceiris était déjà prise. Nous irions là où notre mère était venue au monde, il y avait de cela très longtemps… Sur la Terre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Les premiers temps furent tranquilles. Ils étaient jeunes et ne pouvaient comprendre toutes les raisons de ce changement. Alkhar et Dyra n'avaient à l'époque que six et quatre ans. Ce furent les jumelles, déjà âgées de quatorze ans, qui eurent le plus de mal, mais qui paradoxalement en avaient le plus envie. Ici, les règles étaient différentes. Elles savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait jamais des enfants normaux puisque c'était dans leur sang, mais pour les terriens, la magie n'existait pas. Il n'y avait plus besoin d'isolement, et si leur mère gardait toujours un oeil attentif sur chacun de leurs gestes et n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou son compagnon élève leurs enfants, "parler avec les gens" n'avait plus rien de défendu et était même encouragé.

D'eux tous, ce fut Anaxa qui se mêla le mieux aux humains. De par son âge, tout d'abord: à neuf ans, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait des pouvoirs mais apprit à les dissimuler en même temps qu'à les utiliser. Son apparence était "normale", Anaxa possédant les traits de leur mère, native de la Méditerranée et tout à fait banale en Grèce où ils vécurent d'abord.

Ce fut presque un an plus tard qu'eut lieu le premier bouleversement: Misty tomba amoureuse. Elle s'appelait Sofia et elle était humaine. Elle n'avait rien de particulier sinon cette façon, déjà bien singulière, de traiter Misty et sa fratrie comme des personnes normales. Il serait mentir que d'affirmer que Maëlie ne fut pas jalouse de cette humaine qu'appréciait tant sa sœur. À l'époque, déjà, Maëlie ressentait un vide… un éloignement de cette fameuse normalité à laquelle ils essayaient de ressembler. La magie vibrait, _brûlait_ dans ses veines sans arrêt et renoncer à s'en servir était comme une douleur qui lui pesait en permanence. Déjà elle se sentait plus déesse qu'humaine, de plus en plus seule parmi tous ces gens qu'elle côtoyait et même au sein de sa famille. Ce ne fut pourtant pas Maëlie qui embrassa en premier sa véritable nature… mais en parler maintenant ne reviendrait qu'à brûler les étapes. Nous en reparlerons quand le temps sera venu.

Quand Ceiris apprit l'existence de cette idylle, elle s'en amusa d'abord. C'était mignon: sa petite fille qui connaissait son premier béguin, même si cela ne pouvait durer. Ceiris n'avait aucunement prévu de rester longtemps au même endroit. Misty argumenta longuement: elle voulait rester encore un peu. Quelques années de plus et Sofia pourrait peut-être les suivre. Ceiris repoussa ces arguments aussitôt, rétorquant toujours la même chose; Sofia était et resterait humaine, et Misty finirait par oublier ce premier amour dans son immortalité.

-Et mon père? répliqua sa seconde fille, dans sa rage, pensant à Élysio, lui-même humain. Tu l'as oublié?

À l'époque, les jumelles avaient déjà bien compris qu'elles n'étaient pas d'Élysio même si celui-ci faisait office de père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été mentionné, y compris entre elles deux. Elles ignoraient encore tout de lui.

Ceiris ne répondrait à cette question que des années plus tard, mais cette conversation sembla remuer quelque chose en elle puisque Misty gagna finalement un peu de temps. Nous ne saurons jamais exactement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce en réalité dû à l'attachement de notre mère pour son pays natal. Peut-être était-ce réellement son envie de faire plaisir à ses enfants, Misty en particulier. Peut-être était-ce au contraire pour l'apaiser: dans la mythologie grecque d'où est native Ceiris, il arrive que l'enfant se retourne contre ses parents.

…

Nous sommes finalement partis trois ans plus tard. Dyra, notre bébé, avait sept ans. Bien que cela fait longtemps et ne représente qu'une courte tranche de nos vies, nos voyages furent intéressants, nous faisant découvrir aussi bien les pays occidentaux que les pays asiatiques où les coutumes ancestrales refusaient de céder le pas à la modernité. Nous avons connu aussi bien les cultures africaines, arabes, latinos, pour ne nommer que celles-là. Notre mère semblait vouloir tout nous faire connaitre.

-Peut-être n'est-ce pas un hasard, hasarda un jour Alkhar.

C'était à l'époque où le temps avait encore un sens pour nous, avant qu'il ne commence lentement à s'effriter, avant que nous ne comprenions par nous-mêmes que nous étions nés immortels selon des lois que nous ne connaissions qu'à peine. A suivi une période où nous désignions les années que nous avions en les divisant par deux, puis par trois, puis par dix, suivant notre apparence, jusqu'au jour où nous avons baissé les bras et accepté ce fait. Mais à l'époque, nous avions encore une différence d'âge. Alkhar avait vingt-quatre ans. Anaxa, vingt-sept. Les jumelles avaient déjà trente-deux ans. Et Dyra, qui resterait à jamais la plus jeune de nous tous, en avait vingt-deux.

-Que veux-tu dire? lui lança sa cadette, le plus proche de lui et qui deviendrait plus tard sa compagne.

C'était une théorie, exposa-t-il. Mais leur mère les faisait voyager dans l'espoir qu'ils se trouvent une terre d'adoption. Elle qui jugeait le panthéon d'Alysia trop barbare, elle leur faisait découvrir diverses mythologies, toutes différentes les unes des autres, désirant qu'ils restent sur Terre et se trouvent une place, que ce soit en tant qu'humains… ou en tant que dieux. Ils rirent à cette pensée, pourtant pas si farfelue. Ils étaient plus que prêts à prendre leur indépendance, et, même si la magie avait toujours fait partie d'eux, le pouvoir les grisait sous la forme de cette immortalité qui s'annonçait à eux. Ils ne vivraient pas leur vie en tant qu'humains. Ils croyaient aux Parques, aux tisseuses de destin dont leur avait parlé leur mère, et comme ils étaient nés égaux les uns aux autres ils s'en remirent à ce fameux destin. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'exprima, mais cela ressemblait drôlement à une compétition.

…

Nous étions jeunes. Et stupides, sûrement. Mais nous avions raison sur un point: notre vie débutait à peine.


End file.
